logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Limited
Sky Limited is a British Pan-European media and telecommunications company owned by Comcast since 2018. It has operations in the United Kingdom, Ireland, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Italy, and Spain. Sky is Europe's largest media company and pay-TV broadcaster by revenue (as of 2018), with 23 million subscribers and more than 31,000 employees as of 2019. The company is primarily involved in satellite television. 1984–1989 This was the first of Sky's many logos, used from the time Satellite Channel was named to Sky Channel, in January 1984. 1989–1993 Sky Television merged with British Satellite Broadcasting (BSB) to form British Sky Broadcasting in late 1990. This did NOT bring any major changes to the Sky identity, other than the occasional addition of the full company name underneath using BSB's old font. 1993–1995 In 1993, Sky launched a new corporate look with a common design across all its channels. The new look was created by Novocom. The logo was altered to make the 'Sky' wordmark larger in proportion to the circle, and the 'Y' was straightened up. 1995–1997 Yet another new look, also designed by Novocom, was launched in 1995. The Sky logo was given a slant and was put in an oval, which itself was usually put in a rectangle. Individual channel logos and graphics were nearly identical. Channel logos were made up of the Sky logo in a rectangle with the channel name always written in the same lowercase font. The channels were separated by using different colours for their graphics. Sky One used purple, the movie channels used golden brown, Sky Sports used dark red, Sky News used dark blue, Sky Soap used pink, and Sky Travel used green. 1997–1998 Another new corporate look come in September 1997, and it was once again implemented across every channel. This time the logo with the oval usually appeared on its own, with 3D effects that almost made the oval look like an egg. Although the channels had to adhere to yet another identical logo scheme, they were allowed more variety for their channel graphics. 1998–1999 Ahead of the launch of Sky Digital, Sky was rebranded in September 1998. This included a completely new logo which abandoned the font which had been used in various forms since the 1980s. Pittard Sullivan handled much of the rebranding. With this rebrand, Sky started a practice of using one logo with the name in lowercase for the platform and corporate purposes, and another with the name in capital letters for its channels. 1999–2001 The 'satellite edge' swoosh was retained, however, accompanied by a new font and a new colour scheme. The blue, yellow and white colour scheme has been the trademark scheme from 1999 until 2005. 2001–2009 In 2000, the satellite swoosh (used from 1998-2000) was phased out, leaving it as a font-only logo. This ID presented a intro that was introduced on 1 October 2001. When Artsworld was rebranded as Sky Arts in March 2007, it used the lowercase version of the Sky logo, and since then the company has slowly moved back to using one logo for both corporate purposes and channel brands. To find out more about the 2008 idents of Sky, click here. 2009–present In the autumn of 2009, Sky was working on softening the image with the goal of making the company appear more friendly. This included a softer logo. *Art & Business of Motion *Brand Republic The new logo was launched onto the Sky Movies and Sky Sports channels on January 1, 2010. Sky News and Sky Arts followed with rebrands during the year. External links *Sky Limited *Sky UK Category:Sky Limited Category:Television broadcasters Category:Media companies in the United Kingdom Category:Television platforms Category:1984 Category:Italy Category:Media companies in Ireland Category:Comcast Category:Europe Category:Logos created by Pittard Sullivan Category:News Corporation former subsidiaries